


"Marry me?"

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, savant par, small Dani/Valerie on the side if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the four times Danny proposed to Tucker Foley</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first savant par fic (i wrote this forever ago uuurhgghhhdusihfu) and I hope y'all like it!

The first time Danny asked Tucker to marry him, he said yes.

Samantha Manson, not old enough to be called Sam but young enough to still hate her name, had just turned six. Her best friends were under her command during recess, and she wanted to play House.

But she didn't want to be the mommy. She wanted to be the son.

Danny and Samantha argued over how they could play house without a mommy when Tucker came up with the idea. "I could be the mommy while Danny is the daddy."

Samantha and Danny agreed. On a whim, Danny got down on one knee and asked Tucker to marry him, "And have a beautiful son named Samantha-"

"Sam!"

"Right," He giggled. "And have a beautiful son named Sam together."

"Of course, Danny," Tucker swung an arm around his shoulders and pretended to kiss him on the cheek. "Let's get married and live happily ever after."

After recess they had all laughed at the "marriage," and it was quickly forgotten in a whirl of childhood memories.

~~~

The second time, Danny was injured.

Not too badly injured to be taken to the hospital, but enough so that Danny floated into his bedroom at two o'clock in the morning, collapsing on his bed and unconsciously transformed back to a human.

Tucker has rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got out a needle and thread he stole from his mom's sewing machine.

A gash about six inches long and a centimeter deep on Danny's upper torso required the most attention. He lifted the soiled shirt over his friend's arms and set to work, scrubbing carefully but firmly at the dried blood.

He was halfway through stitching the wound shut with Danny let out a moan. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Heya Tuck," he said, eyes half closed. "Skulker-"

"Shh." Tucker pressed a bloody finger to Danny's lips. "Don't try to talk. Go back to sleep so I can sew you back together."

"Marry me Tucker." Danny mumbled, the corners of his lips rising in a small smile.

"Will do, buddy." Tucker said offhandedly, tying a knot in the thread. Danny let out a breath of air and fell unconscious once more.

Tucker cleaned the wound again, and wondered vaguely how he was going to get Danny out of his room when he decided he'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now Danny needed to heal, and flying home may attract other ghosts.

Tucker looked at his face, and almost gasped at the sight. Danny's face wasn't twisted with any emotion, and he looked smooth and innocent, like a doll. His bangs fell into his closed eyes. His chest rose and fell steadily, heavy with sleep.

Tucker pushed the bangs off of his forehead and placed a small kiss on his eyebrow.

~~~

The third time, they were a bit drunk.

Senior year. Everybody in their grade had graduated, and that obviously called for a party. And what a better place to party then at Dash Baxter's house, where his parents had actually gone out and rented a hotel room so the party could be without adult interface. And since it was graduation, everyone in the class of 2008 was invited. Tucker even noticed a few people from the nearby private schools.

The party also had beer. And they had all taken swings from the bottle, laughing as the refreshing liquid burned their throats.

(Danny said it tasted like ectoplasm, and pretended to swallow an ectoblast as a result. They were more then a little drunk.)

But now the slightly more then tipsy friends shared an armchair meant for one as the party raged around them. Tucker thought he saw Sam kissing her girlfriend in the corner. Valerie had somehow gotten Danielle in the party (Who was called Elle by her girlfriend and only her girlfriend), and they were holding hands while talking to Paulina and Star. When Paulina offered them a beer, they both refused.

Tucker was resting his head in Danny's collarbone, noting how his forehead fit perfectly between the tendons like it was made to be there. The smell of Danny, peppermint and ectoplasm, mixed in with the sour tang beer on their breaths was an surprisedly relaxing concoction.

"Marry me Tucker," Danny whispered into Tucker's hair.

"You gotta kiss me first, Fenton." He slurred.

"I will." Danny's fingers gently pushed Tucker's head upwards and cupped his cold hands around Tucker's cheeks. He pressed his lips to Tucker's and he practically melt. His lips were chapped from flying at high speeds, and he tasted of they way he smelled; delicious.

Tucker's heartbeat quickened and adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he kissed his best friend.

~~~

"You can't- damnit Fenton where are we going?"

"Just taking you on a little adventure!" His boyfriend (and after two years of dating it still made Tucker smile to call Danny Fenton his boyfriend) yelled over the wind. "You haven't seen the city from this rooftop yet!"

"I've seen the city from the clouds, Danny! Take me back inside where it's warm." Tucker shivered, curling up into his boyfriend's chest despite the fact that he was almost colder then the December air. "I wanna see the ball drop."

"I think you'll enjoy this more then a rinestone covered ball," Danny grinned, slowing down as they reached one of Amity's tallest towers. The wind nipped at Tucker's bare feet (Danny had shot outside before he could get his shoes on) and he shivered as Danny set them down on the roof. Danny sent him an apologetic look and Tucker rolled his eyes.

"You blame yourself for everything."

"Because it's my fault."

"Technically we could blame this on Sam."

Danny let out a snort before transforming back to his warmer human self. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they admired the view below.  
Amity Park was beautiful in the winter. It twinkled under a thick layer of snow and the sky was clear as water.

Tucker only had a vague idea as Danny turned around, the wind from being so high up flattening his jeans, and got down on one knee.

"Tucker Foley, I've lived most of my life with you as my best friend, and the last two years with you have been the best years of my life."

The wind whipped Danny's hair as he took a small box out of his jacket pocket. "Will you make the rest of my life great too?"

"Are you proposing to me, Inviso-Bill? Because you know what my answer is," Tucker grinned, unable to hide his happiness. "Hell yes."

Tucker tackled his new fiancé in a bear hug and wrestled him to the floor, because he didn't care that the New Year was starting in just a few seconds, or that it was currently twenty degrees outside and he didn't have shoes, or that the all of Amity could be watching them right now-

Because Danny is all mattered right now, and Tucker didn't need anything else.


End file.
